Ser David Freeman
Ser David(dah-veed)' Freeman' is a Tirenian knight of Yurican heritage, sworn into the service of House Straton. David was an NPC in The Crimson Mountains campaign, where he was introduced as a rookie member of the Gold Legion mercenaries. Later, he became a member of the Crimson Mountain Company, and later, the personal squire of his hero, Ser Darius Straton. David was knighted by Thane Nilos Kallistratos after the Battle for Stoneshade, as a reward for his heroics, including the killing of Baron Bryen Straton. Activities in The Crimson Mountains Episode 2 David was introduced off-the-cuff in Episode 2, when Ser Darius went to the Gold Legion encampment to meet with Tolmend Oklend on behalf of the drug dealer Sycotha. David met Darius when the knight was tying up his horse, Sylvester. On the way out of camp, Ser Darius mounted Sylvester heroically, tossed David two gold coins, and commended the young man on his diligence and powerful spirit. He then rode off into the sunset, leaving David dazzled. Episode 7 David showed up again in Episode 7, when Nilos held judgement over his court case. David had been denied payment from the Gold Legion after risking his life on a job, and in response he sued Centurion Tolmend Oklend. The case made its way into the Thane's judgement. It was revealed that David was illiterate, and had been tricked into signing a fraudulent contract. Nilos ruled that David could be released from the Gold Legion's contract if he agreed to sign a contract with the Crimson Mountain Company, which he did. David was immediately put into their employ and sent on Operation Straton Freedom. Episode 8 Operation Straton Freedom ended in success when the CMC detachment led by Ser Zanther Mason and Lucien Bladeborn attacked and besieged the Heart of Darkness. David was a part of this unit, and helped in the attack, where he was reunited with his hero Darius Straton. Episode 10 In the campaign finale, David played a significant role when he was a part of the "Hammer" unit led by Ser Darius Straton. There, David confessed his admiration for Darius, and asked if he could become his squire and learn his ways. Ser Straton agreed, and David was sworn into his service. During the Battle for Stoneshade, David played a significant role at Darius' side, especially during the negotiation with Bryen Straton. After Darius poisoned his brother, Bryen struck out, causing the two to lock swords while they bargained with the Straton banner-men who did not know who to attack. David took the initiative, and shot Bryen through the neck with an arrow, leaving Darius Straton as the sole leader of House Straton. David continued to fight at Darius' side throughout the battle, and acted as a messenger for Darius. In the aftermath of the battle, Darius recommended David for an official knighthood from the Thane. His recommendation was granted, and David was anointed as Ser David Freeman by Thane Nilos. He took the surname Freeman as a reminder of his past as a poor Yurican with no where else to turn but the mercenary business, and swore his sword into the service of Baron Darius Straton.Category:The Crimson Mountains Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Gold Legion Category:Knights Category:Yuricans